underneath
by JacklynXXXRose
Summary: deep under the ocean, a crisis is occuring, to a young mermaid that dispises humans could she actually fall in love with Kyoya, a stubborn human? a choke collar story xD
1. counting moments

Far of under the shore, deep within the oceans heart.

you could faintly recognize the color of death.

The color that lingered in

the depths of the human fear.

The color of blood.

Explosions erupted under the water,

Burning the ears of the life that lived under.

An older man stood above the shore

Eyeing all that was occurring and began to think…

Remembering back then…

* * *

_Fifty of years ago, people that had extraordinary DNA were brought to the Otori Company for experiments. These experiments went against all the odds of ever being possible, yet they continued. Finally after many years they had created the perfect specimen, also known to us as the mermaid. Their plan was brilliant, if people were on the verge of dying, they would inject them with the formula. _

_And then they could live for thousands of years under the water._

_But something went horribly wrong. _

_When one of the scientists was working after hours monitoring the progress. He became enchanted by the beauty of one of the mermaids. _

_But they played back the video camera over and over again to watch. _

_The man had been possessed and released the latch on the tank, freeing all the species to do whatever they wished. They tore apart machines, smashed DNA bottles, and went on rampage. Fires soon began to erupt from the secret experimental plant. _

_But when reinforcements arrived. _

_It was too late._

_The lab was empty._

* * *

Mermaids scattered under the ocean, fleeing from the explosions!

"Those damn humans! Another destroyed village!"

A blonde haired man slammed his hand down against the coral table.

"If this keeps up, we'll have to evacuate the area!"

"Father there's nothing we can do…" his son began to speak, however a young girl whipped open the door

"What the hell do you mean we can't do anything!" she snapped her brown eyes narrowed.

"We are stronger than these dumbasses; we can't just stand by and let them destroy everything!"

"But haruhi! It was an accident!" the younger blonde spoke up, blushing slightly at his crush.

"This was the third time one of these blasted Japanese oil plants have contaminated the water!" she shrieked

"In my opinion we-"

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!" Mr. Souh shouted,

"Before we make any straining actions, we must consult the emperor before we do anything!"

They bowed their heads.

They were going to die.

* * *

A small ship bobbed up and down on the waves. A black haired man sat lazily on the edge of the mast, jotting down the recent damages in his notebook.

Snapping it shut with a sigh he stood up, mumbling to himself

"two hundred billion yen.." he uttered out, bringing a hand to his squinting forehead.

The small crew scuttling around, cleaning and tying loose ropes.

Why did his father have to send him out here.

He knew he hated water.

Koyou's eyes trailed down the ships side, down to the thick black waves.

He didn't get sea sick he just really didn't like water.

He dispised it.

* * *

Princess Haruhi, rested her small frame on the bottom of the ocean shore, while her friends darted around trying to catch each other.

"haru!" one of the orange haired twins yelped, swimming behind her, as the other dove for him.

"you won't escape me karou!" he shrieked

Haru let out a short giggle; she swept her tail around her protectively. Her hair floated around her back, as fish swam around her shadow. She let out a sigh of bubbles.

Curse those stupid humans for destroying her friend's home.

Curse them.

"Hey haru…?"

Karou interrupted her thoughts

"yes karou?" she asked

"well you know ummm I kind of uhhh" he twiddled his fingers nervously, a faint blush tainted his cheeks

"common karou you don't have to be nervous around me" she closed her eyes in an angelic smile.

"well I-"

"hey look!" hikaru shouted, as he ran into karou, lifting his fingers to point at the shadow that was moving slowly across the ocean floor.

Haruhi looked up, recognizing the shape.

"it-it's a ship." She stuttered out

"Well should we…. Pay them back for what they did to our home." Hikaru chuckled out, cracking his knuckles.

Haruhi nodded

They have to pay

* * *

The three of them swam quickly to the surface, gripping onto the nets that laced up the sides of the boat.

"I'll take the one on the front, you take the others…"

she muttered out, she kept her grip on the net, pulling herself against the current of the water, making her way around the side of the boat.

You could say that haruhi and the others were rebels of some sort; they were born under the water, and didn't know a life above. They never knew that humans were the ones who created them. They were just born to hate the humans for destroying the earth. The water was becoming polluted. And there was nothing they could do about it. However these three had fighting spirit. And they would fight for what they believed in.

Finally she reached the front of the boat, pulling herself up the side, to sit along the railing.

Her fingers quickly reached for an arrow to hook into her bow. She twined the arrow and lifted it up to point at the human, the bow stretched back, but she stopped when he turned around.

His white shirt was open, revealing his chiseled stomach. His black hair swished around his shocked eyes, he stumbled back a little bit when his gaze moved across the weapon she had pointed at his chest.

He stuttered out something, but was fixed by her beauty. They both stared at each other until he broke the silence.

"w-what are y-you?" he managed to ask, she was snapped from her trance.

And she looked around, ready to escape if needed. He took a few shaky steps forward.

"Haruhi!" the twins called down from the bottom of the ship

"What's taking so long?" they shouted out

When she didn't answer

"were coming up haru!" their voices echoed up

She began to frantically look back and forth, they would for sure kill this man. And besides that they would think that she was weak for not being able to handle a human.

"what is he still doing alive." They said in unison, sitting on the railing next to her.

She was about to speak when karou pulled out his bow, aiming at his heart.

"well whatever the reason it won't be long."

"wai-" she was about to speak however the young man cut her off.

"hello, my name is Koyou."

Karou, stunned, lowered his bow, slightly shocked at his reaction.

"maybe he knows about the oil spill… and better yet…. He can stop these humans." Haruhi uttered out blindly.

"Actually it was my father-" he pushed his glasses up "that was at fault for the incident."

"I suggest that we take him with us, maybe the king could find a use for him." Karou said slowly.

"but how are we going to get him down there?" hikaru said through narrowed eyes, he didn't like the way this guy was eyeing haruhi.

"all he has to do is, hold his breath for five minutes until we reach the castle. There's air in the castles room, he'll have to stay there."

"Five minutes..- it's almost impossible!" Koyou stuttered out.

"then I guess you'll have to make due." Hikaru smiled wickedly, as he jumped off the railing and into the water. Karou followed. Haruhi looked over at Koyou and gave a small smile.

She held out her hand to him

And he took it.

And they dove underneath the water

Together.

* * *

authors quicki note: 

i realize that the first chapter of almost every story is always very awkward sooooo bare with me k?

:D reviews are like candy

and i like candy

thankchu

~alexis


	2. remember me not

**His**

** Ears**

** Began to crack**

** Under the pressure.**

** He could**

**Feel his lungs**

** Clench.**

** The faint lightheadedness**

** Over whelming his body**

** All he could see**

** Was the delicate**

**Fingers that**

** Were wrapped tightly around his arms.**

** Wherever they were bringing him**

** He hoped he would be alive to see it**

** And then**

** It all went**

**Black.**

* * *

Haruhi desperately swam as fast as she could. She knew it was almost impossible for a human to stay alive five minutes under water. Her stomach began to ache, the muscles clenched and tore.

_She could feel it_

She looked down at kyoya, his eyes were softly closing. His fingers began to loosen on her wrist.

_Oh no_

She brought him to her chest as she swam, and could spot the magnificent castle off in the distance. Quickly she raised her fingers to his neck, a very slow pulse.

**Da-bump -da-bump-da-bump**

_They wouldn't make it. _

Time froze for her.

Why was she so worried about this_ human_

_His name was Kyoya right, that's a nice name… stop it Haruhi! Swim! _

She tore through the front gates of the castle, up the stairways (even though no one used them)she earned many astonishing looks from the maids

"is that a human?"

"Bloody hell! Watch where you're going!"

Then swam straight to her bedroom, her head whipped back when she emerged from the water. She dragged him up on the ledge of the pool, and laid him on the shelve above her.

* * *

**~ecological moment~**

"Okay in order to understand this part of the story, you should first know that the castle is built up into an underground cave like structure."

The professor whipped out his laser pointer, and rolled down the map.

"see the castle is built under the water on a coral reef, surrounded by rocks and other obstacles that ships can't go through."

"but since the castle is so large, it stretches up into a hidden cave type structure, therefore the upper half of the castle is full of oxygen. Which is why the castle must be built so wide. So that the other mermaid royalty can have both oxygen and water in their chambers."

"Thank you for listening."

He bows and scuttles out of the room."

* * *

She hoisted her sore body up on the rim of the small pool, and reached for her blanket. She began drying her fins and tail and all along her body. Soon after she was dry a glimmering light appeared around her, and her tail separated into legs. She stood up, and turned to tend to kyoya.

His breathing was very shallow, and his glasses had gone missing. Haruhi very carefully lifted his head up into her lap, and reached around for her seashell comb. Then began to run it through his tangled hair. Her fingers halted and eyes widened.

She had forgotten how beautiful he was.

His graceful nose and strong jaw. His toned cheekbones that went with his gracefully lashed eyes.

_Maybe humans aren't that bad. Wait what am I saying! Haruhi .. yes?..… shut up… _

she was snapped from her thoughts when a soft groan echoed through her mind. She looked down. Kyoya's eyelashes were shivering up and down, and his brows shook. His hands automatically stretched out like a cat, and his back arched.

And very slowly

He opened his eyes.

And screamed.

(Well you have to imagine being kyoya and all, experiencing these strange events, and then waking up from a nightmare/close to death incident, and then waking face to face with someone else's eyes. Of course you would scream)

He scrambled back out of Haruhi's lap, right into a wall, his chest heaving.

"you! Had uh a a a-" his eyes flashed down to her legs, and a confused look traced across his face

"b-but you had a t-tail and uh um."

His eyes flashed up and down at haruhi, and he relaxed.

"Must have hit my head or something."

he reached his fingers up to his face, to push his glasses up, however they were missing.

_He didn't really need the glasses, he was just near sighted, but he had taken a liking to those….ugh where were they…?_

His breathing steadied

_Relax kyoya it was just a dream, after all there are no such things a-_

Two fluffs of red hair appeared out of the pool next to kyoya.

"hey haru-"

-"want to come swim with us?" they questioned.

Kyoya's eyes flashed to their tails, and he blacked out.

* * *

"kyoya-Chan!"

"kyoya-Chan!"

"kyoya-Chan!"

He opened his eyes, to a pair of brown ones, staring intensely at him.

"oh your awake! That's good kyoya Chan!"

"I don't even know your name! why are you calling me that!" he growled, lifting the blankets over his head, and snuggling back inside.

_Who are these people, and what am I doing here….im going to snap –_

"haruhi." She mumbled

His aura disappeared, and he peaked out at her from under the covers.

"haruhi?" he questioned softly

She nodded, and pointed at herself.

"haruhi- chan."

Then pointed at him

"kyoya chan."

A smirk spread across his face

"I'm not mentally retarded, I can speak English."

He gently pushed her hand away from his face.

"so where am I?" she opened her mouth to speak

However two heads burst from the pool, with very annoyed looks on their faces

"actually her name is princess haruhi, to you-"

"and you just so happen to be in-

The Ranscape castle." hikaru finished, they sunk underneath the water, so only their eyes were showing.

"how many times have I told you, to stop BARGING INTO MY ROOM!" she muttered, a scowl crossing her face.

"its so FRICK-"

She was interrupted by another head popping up, a blonde one

"Ohhhhhhh my princess! The king requests an audience with you!" he sang

"and then afterwards we ca-" his eyes fell upon kyoya

"who's that…"

He was cut off by a chair smashing him on the head

* * *

The three boys sat outside Haruhi's entrance to her room.

They all looked very confused, but most of all karou.

_Who the hell is that human, who does he think he is! What if she mates with him! What will we do then! Sure there are plenty other girls out there, but I really care about haruhi! _

_What do we do? _

Tamaki however looked grim

_Doesn't she know she's going to have to marry me anyways… arranged marriage, I suppose._

_There's no way out of it._

* * *

**aUtHoRs QuIcKi NoTe:**_  
_

**thank you for the spelling corrections! :DD **

******i never would have caught that! :OOO never trust spell check!**

**if you catch anything else please let me know :)) **

**sorry the story was so short today :? kinda having an idea slump, but im super excited for tonight :DD **

**my ice skating team is having our dress rehearsal today ^.^ **

**i cant believe that summer is already halfway over :/ **

**i have to go back to school soon **

**dang -_-''**

**p.s. reviews are like cookies**

**sweet and crunchy**

**yet very nutritious for the soul**

**^.^**

**~alexis :)**


	3. two seashells short

He sat cross-legged on the bed, an irritated scowl formed on his lips. A massive headache pounded against his skull.

_These annoying people… why exactly am I here…. _

Then he remembered

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I see so the only reason I'm alive is because I'm wanted for information and protection. _

_But why didn't they just kill me_

_There has to be more than that… that girl she saved me…. I wonder why…?_

His eyes flashed over to the small girl that was carrying a very heavy tray, it looked like it was about to tip over from the mass of food unevenly displayed. He reached his fingers up to push his glasses up his nose… but then realized they were still missing

_Damn it… I can't let her see my face.. it's too embarrassing.. _

He raised a hand to his forehead, resting his elbow on his knee, gently closing his eyes.

Poke.

He flinched

Poke

"what do you want."

The girl next to him snapped a pair of chopsticks apart

"It's breakfast time… kyoya -chan."

An irritated vein popped on his forehead

"stop saying that!"

He turned around, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I'm not hungry."

"please?"

"just a little bit?"

Kyoya turned around giving her the shadow kings glare, even without his glasses he still looked menacing. she let out a agitated scowl Haruhi would not let this human boss her around this easily. He would eat. Besides she would need him on his best behavior for when he greeted her father.

She picked up a piece of rice

"sayyyy awwwwwwwwwwh kyoko channnnn." She said through and evil grin, figuring she would embarrass this annoying guy to an even greater extent.

He whipped around "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAV-"

She shoved the piece of squid into his mouth.

His brows twitched.

"okay now swallow." She said slowly as if he was a child in elementary.

"_Does she know I'm allergic to squid? Why why why why WHHHY!" The inner chibi of kyoya screamed "HELLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEE! These people are maniacs!"_

Rounds of small dots began to break out on his porcelain skin, all his pent up anger exploded.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Release of the shadow king.**

* * *

*donk*

went the sound of the bamboo water fountain.

The twins swam gently against the currents in the castle, making their way towards Haruhi's room.

"oh common karou! I'm sure nothing is happening, I mean-"

He popped his head out to breath in the fresh air of her room.

"Seriously what could….." he trailed off.

"OH NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN RIGHT! WELL"

He trailed a finger toward the two

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

* * *

~20 minutes earlier~

"kyoya would YOU JUST EAT THE FOOD!" haruhi yelled at him as she chased him around the room, squid in chopstick, holding it like a weapon over her head.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! AND THERES NO WAY YOULL MAKE ME YOU INSANE WOMAN!" he shrieked, his face feeling sore and throat tightening.

"HAH! YOU WILL EAT! I WONT HAVE YOU DYING BEFORE WE GET THE INFORMATION WE NEED!" she hissed at his fleeing figure, then in one smooth motion, jumped on his back, pinning him to the ground.

Haruhi smiled in victory, but then, she realized.. how was she going to get the food in his mouth.

Kyoya was beyond furious, he raised his shoulders, and flipped haruhi on her back.

He grinned an evil grin, his dark aura pouring off of him.

"I….win."

He said slowly, his voice whispered past her ear. It sent shivers down her spine, making her feel physically exposed.

She stared straight into his eyes.

And he stared back.

They didn't let go of each other's gaze.

Very slowly the anger in kyoya subsided.

_What is this….._

A small tug came from his heart

_What the hell_

He stared down into her eyes, a faint blush coating his cheeks

_No I couldn't .. could i? _

He couldn't stop himself, his feelings overwhelmed him. And very carefully he leaned in towards haruhi.

"OH NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN RIGHT! THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

* * *

Kaoru shouted thrusting a finger towards Kyoya's direction.

They stumbled away from each other in shock.

_Why is my heart beating like this? _

Haruhi straightened up, her voice cracked slightly but still sounded just as fierce

"what is it."

The twins looked at each other, and pulled their bodies up on the pools edge.

"well, the king wants to meet your pet, tonight."

"and if he's deemed-

Un-useful , he'll be killed."

Kaoru slowly began drying off his tail and arms.

"I don't think your father, is going to like him."

Hikaru said pointing a finger towards kyoya.

"yeahh he kind of already had his heart set on you marrying Tamaki."

"WAIT WHAT! I'm not marrying him! I thought father wanted him as a friend for me!" she shrieked, it was very unusual to see her loose her composure in front of her subjects.

"between-

"you and me-

Your father was always

"ten seashells to short

Of a dozen."

Kaoru finished, shrugging his shoulders. He smiled in approval, as his long tail flashed into strong muscular legs. He stood up shakily, and then approached his crush.

"anyways you better get him ready for presentation."

Hikaru stood up

"you better get ready too haruhi."

She sighed

"well you boys are better than me at that type of thing."

She held her arms out to the side in defeat and then shrugged

"you can pick this time."

They grinned at each other.

_Yes! I finally get to show haru the new dress I've been working on! _Kaoru thought to himself happily.

Kyoya sat on the floor still shocked.

What was going on?

A shadow fell over him, and he looked up to see the two redheads glaring down on him with mischievous eyes staring back.

_Oh god_

* * *

"just stand straight and only talk when asked okay?" haru looked up at him, he looked a little nervous which was strange, she hadn't seen this side of him.

She held out her elbow.

He looked down at her, with a look of distrust

"take it like a gentleman." She hissed in between her teeth, and they slowly began to walk into the throne room.

He couldn't help but gasp, the halls were glimmering like diamonds and jewels. Long sunlight rays shown down from the ceiling. And at the end, a figure that looked too much like a girl to be considered a man sat upon the throne.

"haruhi darling!" he purred out loudly, as the doors closed behind them

"yes…. Dad?" she mumbled out

_Dad?_

"and you must be kyoya, the human." He said slowly choosing his words right at the end.

"yes that would be me,…. You highness." He added on

"so you and me have some business to discuss." The king carried on quickly stepping down from his throne and walking only an arms distance from him.

"you see.. your people are destroying the waters around here and I'm not to fond of it."

"im sorry sir –" he moved to push his glasses up his face… BUT THEY WERENT THERE…

"but you see, MY people don't exactly have any other means of getting across the oceans or using electricity to communicate. Most companies don't want to properly dispose of the waste which is constellated inside the water."

"which is why."

"the water is so…. Messy." He said through narrowed eyes.

"and in case you hadn't noticed. There's a lot more people up there than down here." He stated simply, a look of pride washed across his face

_I like him… he isn't afraid to boast his opinion _the king thought slowly

_I could see him as a successor…_

_Wait what are you thinking … he's a human!_

"very well… then I propose… that you take some dramatic actions, if you value your life."

"I'm sure if you asked your father, he would understand."

"my father would never believe me h-!"

"trust me… he knows more than you think." The king said softly cutting him off.

"Another thing as well. You must stay here for a few weeks as punishment, until we know if you're trustworthy or not."

He said before leaving the room.

_A few weeks?  
_he glanced over at the girl next to him

_With her around I don't think I'll make it that long._

* * *

"okay kyoya, here's the deal, there's no other rooms in this castle available, unless you're feeling brave and want to inhale some water." She said grumpily.

"so your sleeping here."

"I had one of the servants bring resting attire and the above here."

She said throwing her hand towards the small bed that lined the opposite side of the room.

He began to worry

_She's looking angrier than normal …._

"and this sides your side!" she said pointing to the thick white line that she had drawn on the floor.

"the bathrooms over there." She said nodding toward the thick door in the middle of the line.

* * *

He watched her as she dug through her clothes in her closet, finding her night wear, and once she reached the bathroom. Step carefully without landing on the line. Then slamming the door behind her. He lay back on his bed, arms folded stiffly behind him.

_I'm still so confused… oh well…. This will probably be the most interesting thing I've ever done. I wish I could write though.._

His eyes trailed across the room, onto the girl's desk, notebooks and pens stacked on both sides.

"h-hey haruhi-sempi?" he said stepping closer to the bathroom door.

"do you mind if I use one of your notebooks?"

"n-no it's fine kyoya- chan." Her voice muffled through the door, he selected a dark blue one, and returned to his side of the room.

Ever so slowly, he began to write.

**~moment of thoughts~**

"Okay just in case you're wondering, how exactly did haruhi and the rest of the royalty actually get these, human objects?"

A small woman of her twenties pulls out a thick book and holds out a picture to you. Then points to a paragraph of the kings journal.

"Well it just so happens, since Haruhi's father was one of the first merman ever created by the Japanese, had actually been a human before he was subjected to human experiments. When he escaped he thought he could live out a normal life with his wife, who was also tested upon. they brought all of their belongings and everything else underneath the ocean, they were later joined by crowds of other experiments, and began to build a place where they could stay safe from the harsh humanity. It took many years, and right after the sanctuary was completed princess haruhi was born."

"Which is why, she has all the objects a small girl should have."

"the bedding is an exception though, it's made out of sponges."

"thank you!"

The librarian blushes and turns away from the watchful readers.

* * *

_Though the day may seem less bright_

_As the morning turns to night_

_Ill stay down under the sea_

_Waiting for my destiny_

_because I know with each wrong way_

_I don't mind spending time with you each day_

_The powerful stranger that has captured my heart_

_Know I not, how I to t-_

His eyes roll shut, and his fingers loosen around the pen, and it falls gently to the floor.

And he begins dreaming

About tomorrow.

* * *

Little do they know a bigger threat is lurking outside the castle walls, he stands on a pillar his sea green eyes gleaming. And he begins to sing. A lovely melody echoing throughout the tossing sea.

* * *

_**AUTHORS QUICKI NOTE: **_

**okay:D **

**1. thank you for the corrections ^.^ they are greatly appreciated ... cant trust technology *sigh***

**2. -piece of business is i have come up with a proposal ^.^ if... i get 3 reviews with the following statement * flying shadow king * i will throw in a lemon in one of the chapters :DD (im such a weirdo )**

**3. thank you for the continuing support i have to say without everyone's kind words i never would be able to have the encouragement to keep writing, im also so happy that people find this story interesting ... thank you **

**every time i read a review i blush :3 **

**hope you keep reading **

**p.s.s. **

**a review is like an apple **

**an author subscription is like a banana **

**a good comment is like a bunch of grapes (heh)**

**a favorite author memo is like a kiwi **

**put them all together ... **

**and you get a delicious fruit salad :))))))**

**and we all love fruit **

**yummy **

**~ Alexis :DDD**


	4. help me up, my heart aches

His eyes blinked open, his heart racing quickly as he sat straight up in bed.

_Relax … it was only a dream… _

Kyoya's thin shoulders sagged slightly as his gaze fell upon his roommate. She lay sprawled out across the bed, blankets entangled around her slim figure, her leg hanging lazily off the side. Her lips were parted as she breathed in and out gently, her hair scattered all around her… his eyes trailed lower..

_Kyoya … what in god's name are you doing? Get up you twisted pervert! _

Quietly as possible he refolded his sleeping attire, and straightened the sheets. Picking up the notebook in his nimble fingers, and slipping the small pen in his pocket. His footsteps echoed through the empty hallways until he came to the rather large throne room. He sighed before bringing a hand to knock upon the large door.

The twins sat outside the castle, their backs resting against the tall walls. Looks of annoyance sketched across them.

"that filthy-"

"-bastard sleeping-"

"-in Haru's room-"

"ill kill him!" they said in sync, looking at each other.

"."

An evil grin twirled across their faces, a black aura pouring off them.

Haruhi's eyes snapped open, they rested upon Kyoya's empty bed. She let out a sigh of annoyance, as she brought her hands up over her head in a big stretch.

_Wonder where he went off to.._

She laid out her clothes across the bed, trailing off in thought…

"muhahaha-"

"hehehehehe-"

"MUHAHHAHAH! "

Kouru let out a rather sinister laugh, as they approached Haruhi's room. A small bottle in hand.

"I say hikaru… you are a genius.."

"ahh but not as smart as you Kouru." He replied, dragging his back against the wall as they slide along the watery hall under Haruhi's room.

"ready.." he whispered

Kouru nodded, hoisting his squirt gun over his shoulder.

They slapped their tails powerfully, shooting up from the water making puddles all over the floor.

"HAH W-" they were cut off by a scream.

Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest, a VERY deep blush rushed over her face.

"WHAT ARE Y-YOU DOING!" she screamed at them, as they stood in shock staring at her naked body.

They shook their heads..

"what are you doing?" karou questioned, pulling his elbows up to rest on the edge of the pool.

"i-i-i-I-I AM CHANGING!" she shrieked, moving her hands to throw stuff in their direction. Their eyes watched as the books turned into pillows.

"you… think we should leave.." karou asked after he had been hit in the head by the dresser draw.

"nah this is kind of funny.."

"heyyyy haruhi!" a blonde head popped up from the water, hoisting himself on the edge. His purple eyes gleaming brightly, to dense to notice what was going on around him. Almost instantly his tail turned into muscular legs, as he shakily moved to his feet. Not seeing the pot that flew over his head.

"I had a few questions to ask you-" he stopped when his eyes trailed across her naked body. A purple blush coated his face as she turned to look at him. His eyes watered and steam smoked from his head..

_My poor haruhi has been assaulted by those wretched demons! God she is amazing though… no! stop looking there! Uaghhh I'm as bad as them!_

In a swift motion he yanked a blanket from the bed ,scattering the clothes in all directions. And dropping it over her head, almost covering her legs.

The twins burst out laughing choking on the sudden swallow of water.

"HAH! OHMYGODKAORU!DIDJA SEE HARUHI FREAK OUT!BAHAHAHAHAH!"

"I suggest you boys take your leave now.." Tamaki stated rather coldly, glaring down at the twins. His eyes narrowing threatenly.

"o-okay…" the muttered, shocked, they had never seen Tamaki this angry before…

He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Haru .. Their gone.." he said softly, his eyes wandering to the small lump of blankets on the floor.

No response.

"Haruhi…" he whispered, dropping down next to her on the floor.

"what's wrong love.." he asked quietly, rubbing a hand against her back.

"i…..I'm so ashamed.." a muffled voice came from the pile.

"well… you were rather brave." He smiled down at her, knowing she wouldn't see.

"I-I brought you a gift.."

No response.

"well… I have to go help my father with the battle arrangements." He said after a while.

He dug into his pocket, pulling out a small box, placing it on the floor. Then he walked over to the pool, looking back at her, before jumping in with a small splash.

"yes,yes who is it?" a girly voice echoed through the other side of the door.

Kyoya squinted his eyes, rubbing a hand against his forehead. he already had a headache

"it's the… human." He said with a growl in the back of his throat.

The door cracked open.

"do you need something?" a voice asked seriously

"I was wondering about something." He whispered softly, approaching the door.

"do you think there is a way for me to breathe under the water?"

"It seems that they are attacking from all sides." The general stated slowly, pointing to the map on the table. The red seashells indicating the enemy surrounding the castle.

"i-is there any way to stop them?" Tamaki asked slowly, worry traced in his eyes.

"only the king can, with these numbers, I just don't understand what they would want from us." He whispered softly

"but wont the gates protect us? The king does have rather powerful magic.." Tamaki said through hallow eyes.

"I hope so."

He folded his arms across the table, a scowl muffled his other expressions. He pushed his glasses up his nose staring down at the man before him.

"what do you _mean_ they have my son." He said strongly, a fierce look of murder tracing down at him.

"t-they captured him f-from the boat!" he squeaked out. "i-it w-wasn't our f-" the man grabbed him by the neck, forcing him against the wall.

"well then what the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he shouted in his face

"GET THE TROOPS DOWN THERE NOW, I NEED MY SON HERE!"

"y-yes Mr. o-otori!" He said scrambling away from him, running down the halls.

He sighed, if his son was to be in danger from the troubles of war under the sea.

It would be all his fault.

Then who would succeed the company, with his other brothers gone, he was the only living inheriter.

"welllll I could do a little bit of magicccc." The king slurred, staring up at him, from the strange position he was in from the floor.

Kyoya stared blankly down at him "how much have you been drinking."

"n-nott dat much."

"indeed."

"you don't b-believe mehhh do chuu?" he looked up at kyoya,

"den let meee show you!" he shrieked, pointing a finger at him. Suddenly a rather tight necklace appeared around his throat, kyoya yelped in surprise.

Renga towered over him, a grin twisted across his drunken face.

"now you can w-walk unde-rrrr the wa wa like usshh." His eyes went blank, and he fell to the ground, deep into sleep.

"insane lunatic." Kyoya mumbled under his breath.

He stood up, shutting the door quietly behind him. He walked down the small hall towards Haruhi's room, fingering the tight brace around his neck. It felt so weird. He pushed open the door, careful not to tread on the line. Something caught his eye, a smile pile of blankets moving slowly from the lines edge.

Kyoya turned and slowly began to approach the mysterious looking figure.

"okay what are yo-" he said while he pulled the blanket from the person thinking it was a thief or one of the twins.

"h-h-h-h-h-h-haruhi-chan!" he stuttered out, it was haruhi yes, but…naked under the blanket.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLL!" he shouted, covering his eyes, falling backwards on the ground.

"what are you doing! Don't you know how strange that is? What happened? You people are so weird…."

No response.

"haruhi?" he said slowly, removing his hands to only look at her face.

Her blank eyes stared back at him.

"I'm so confused." She whispered, her limp hair falling over her chest.

"o-of what." "w-what's wrong." He said while pulling off his jacket, and placing it over her shoulders.

She looked up at him, and then slowly brought a hand up to him, opening it to reveal, the small box. Kyoya took it opening It slowly..

A ring.

She looked up at him.

"I-I don't want to marry him." She stated slowly, and honestly, as if all determination had faded from her.

"why?" he muttered softly. He had only seen him once, but knew he was a very handsome and powerful young man, perfect for a princess.

She leaned in closer, saying something barely audible.

"Im….in love … with someone else."

Then she fell gently into his lap, fast asleep.

He sighed and carried her to her bed, tucking her under the covers. Then decided he didn't want to go to sleep, kyoya sat down beside her bed, pulling his knees up to his chest, and took out the notebook.

And began to write.

_Day five,_

_The people are very strange in this place. I can't seem to find the words to describe them. However I'm adapting to it rather quickly, and hopefully they will accept me. But… I don't really want to go; I would rather stay here under the ocean. Who knew I would have discovered this secret world. I'm rather excited to try out this strange necklace…. It's all very accelerating. But I wonder why they all think my father has something to do with them…. And this girl… she just is rather confusing. I can't really explain it but… she might have captured my heart…. Ah well I better…rest._

_Goodnight mother._

"we will attack from the southern border of the castle, we must get the target at any cost."

"Mori .. you go with honey and attack the front."

"hn." The taller man, agreed, pulling honey onto his shoulders. Then quickly disappeared.

The red haired man sighed, siting heavily in his chair.

"bossa nova sir, we are ready!" a soldier replied, straightening up.

"send them in."


	5. my dear haruhi, this is my magic pen

Explosions erupted in the proud walls surrounding the enchanted castle. People and the under life scattered through water, trying to escape the falling debris. A woman's scream echoed throughout the Kingdome, startling kyoya from his slumber. The tower shook back and forth as another explosion went off. He tried to stand but fell again, gripping onto the bed frame.

"haruhi!" he shouted, shaking her arm "wake up!"

"k-kyo?" she muttered sleepily

A red blush coated his face "d-don't call me that…but we have to get out o-" another blast, sent the unstable tower moving again. This time tossing both kyoya and haruhi on top of each other.

"s-sorry." She mumbled, yawning softly. He grunted in response, tugging her arm. Another shake sent haruhi flailing against the wall, dropping limply against the ground. He ran over to her, scooping her up easily in his arms and diving into the pool of water on the other side of her room.

Kyoya gasped, holding his breath, taking in the freezing water. But soon his stomach began to hurt and his lungs ached, the necklace around his neck seemed to grow tighter. Then he remembered the spell…

_I can't trust that silly bastards spell, what if I breathe and then… no I would drown for sure. _

_But what about haruhi? We have to get out of here_

He thought looking down at Haruhi's unconscious state.

_Okay fine….._

He released all the air in his lungs, fretting the worst to happen, and then slowly breathed in.

_Wait…I'm not dead _

_This isn't possible _

He looked around, his eyes stinging from the salt water. Slowly he breathed in and out again, and began to swim away from the falling rocks from the above tower.

People everywhere screamed and swam about as fast as they could. Kyoya's legs were getting a bit sore after escaping the castle.

_What the hell is going on here…_

_What's with all the fire _

Soldiers trotted across the ground, spears at the ready. Kyoya swam quickly to the nearest wall, resting Haruhi's back up against it. Breathing in heavily, his legs aching. He slammed his head up against the pillar.

_Damn what's going on? _

"kyoya!" a voice interrupted him

He opened his eyes to see a very worried ranga standing over him

"get haruhi to safety you lazy dolt!" he shouted, steam almost pouring out of his ears.

He nodded, walking as carefully as he could across the beds of coral, he found it very hard though. He sighed bubbles an annoyed look appearing on his strict face.

"mhmm… ky-yo?" haruhi whispered as she stretched gently in his arms.

"w-what's going on…" she mumbled, twisting her face into his jacket, breathing softly.

"nothing… don't worry." He answered, and kept walking shakily.

Two shadows approached over them, and jumped right in front of him, both stern and cruel looking.

"where… do you think you're going?" the small blonde one questioned, flexing his knuckles.

"hnn" the taller black haired one grunted in response, holding on his sword, pointing it at kyoya.

Kyoya squeezed haruhi closer to his chest, her tail loosely hanging over his arm.

"_Your gonna have to use it kyoya… " his mother's voice echoed through his ears_

"_But I can't… dad says magic is silly." Kyoya responded softly_

"_I'm not special… I can't do anything… I have to inherit the company." He whispered back, his childish eyes stared up at her._

"_you can do everything!" she scolded him. _

"_don't believe anything! You are an amazing child! You were given this gift to protect the ones you love.." _

_She backed away from him_

"_use…it." _

"_mom…. Mommy!" he shouted, as she disappeared._

"_I will*sniffle* use it mom! I promise!" _

"_just don't leave me…. again!..."_

"_please don't leave me!" _

"_come back!" he sobbed, dropping to his knees_

"_no one loves me except for you!" he screamed, slowly vanishing from his memories._

The blonde boy slammed his fist against Kyoya's knees, a sickening crack snapping through his mind. As he dropped to the ground, looking over at haruhi who was resting up against the coral.

"all you have to do is give her to us" the taller boy replied, holding the sword to his throat.

"never!" he growled, stepping back, reaching into his pocket. Pulling out pen, and drawing a few lines into the air. Which shot out at the attackers, aiming for their hearts.

"w-w-what is this mori!" he shrieked, as waves of pain coursed through his body.

"oh hn! Honey!" he mumbled, reaching out for him.

Kyoya swiftly twirled the pen around in his fingers, drawing invisible arrows. They appeared from the ocean water, flying directly at honey.

"no." mori shouted, diving in front of him, catching the arrows with his arm. Blood leaking out into the water.

"mori sempi!" he shrieked, grabbing his staff, and aiming fierce blows at them.

Kyoya crossed his pen in the air making, what seemed to be, invisible barriers, blocking his movements. He sighed, he never wanted to use his "gift" ever again. Splicing the pen once more through the water, restraints held honey against his staff, locking him in place.

Kyoya sighed relieved that haruhi didn't see any of this, and was still up against the coral reef.

She stumbled awake, looking around as if waking from a dream.

"W-W-W-W—W-WHATS GOING ON HERE!" she shouted, her head shaking back and forth, moving the sleep from her eyes.

Looking over at kyoya who stood above, two soldiers.

"ehhhhh KYO WHAT DID YOU DOOOO!" she shrieked, rushing over to him as fast as her mermaid tail would take her. He tapped his foot, irritated.

"none of your concern haru."

She halted in place

"did you just say…. Haru?" she questioned, a faint blush rushing through her cheeks.

"w-w-what no!" he shouted, his chin tilting up, so she wouldn't see the red tint.

"why on earth would I do that." He muttered, turning to walk away, but stumbled to his knees.

_Damn that blow… _

He looked over at the blonde kid who was staring ,intrigued, up at him.

"i-im fine." He mumbled, trying to stand, but fell again.

"kyoya!" haruhi shouted, "you are NOT fine!"

"let me see it!"

"what HELL NO!"

"I need to see how bad it i-"

"you are not getting any closer to me woman!"

He desperately tried to drag himself away from her, but was stopped easily when she pinned him against the ground.

"stay." She whispered, her hair swirling around her face in the water.

He growled, but nodded a little nod.

She tugged up his pant leg, she gasped.

His leg was covered in bruises, and bent awkwardly at a strange angle.

She tried to move it.

"OUWCCH!" he shrieked, jumping at the sudden bolt of pain.

"i-i-i-i- don't know what to d-do!" she told him, dumbfounded, she had never seen this before.

"well we do." A sudden voice burst their thoughts.

They turned around to see the black haired man, sit up, tugging the arrows from his arm and stomach.

The blond haired boy spoke up "I can help." He smiled

"That's great.." haruhi smiled gently "but aren't you supposed to be.. You know."

Honey was about to speak, until mori interrupted him.

"what is a war, if there are not people that switch sides, without that common notion there would not be a chance of the other side winning. " he said softly, looking over at haruhi.

"I do this allllll the time!" the blonde haired boy giggled "I'm honey! Nice to meet you princess haruhi!" he said bowing his head slightly.

"wait how do you know who I am?" she questioned slowly

"well… we were supposed to bring you to him." He muttered, looking ashamed.

The taller man crawled over, and reached into his satchel for the medical tape, handing it to haruhi, and pulling out the herbs.

"I'm mori…" he said softly, blushing when their hands met.

"h-hi mori." She said gently, pulling the bandage along Kyoya's leg, he hissed through his teeth.

"is there any ow pain OW killer ahu!"

Mori shook his head, jealously overwhelming his body when haruhi giggled.

"if you're a man you'll deal with it." He said harshly, dropping the scissors on his leg.

"hn." Kyoya glared up at him.

Another explosion sent the ground shaking, and they lifted kyoya to his feet, hands grasped onto their shoulders.

And they made their way back to the battle.

"_you can't do anything right you pathetic bastard!" the grown man screamed, tipping over a chair in his direction_

"_i-im sorry daddy!" he whispered, holding the book close to his chest, the one mother had given him. _

"_THERE ARE NO EXCUSED FOR BEING LATE!" he shouted in his face_

"_your mother and I MADE A MISTAKE GIVING LIFE TO SUCH AN UNGREATFUL CHILD!" he shrieked, kicking him across the face, making his small body tumble across the tile. _

"_it's your fault she's dead… YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT!" he raged while kicking kyoya._

_He'll stop soon_

_He usually does, just don't show any emotion._

_The boy's small eyes, lay wide open, as his book dug into his chest with each kick…his glasses fell off his face.._

_Mom._

"good job gentlemen, we took out those pests no problem!" the general sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"what about the damages? "he inquired, his son picked up the notebook, reading off the numbers

"seven main structures down…..

He flipped the page

"three hundred battle soldiers injured.

He turned the page again, dead serious

five hundred twenty seven citizens and soldiers… dead"


	6. secrets thy hide

He lay asleep, breathing in and out softly, his hair swished over his amazingly lashed eyes. Haruhi stared down at him, taking note of every one of his features. Then her eyes landed on something blue that rested in the inside of his shirt. She lifted it up slowly, tugging out the … notebook?

She remembered …

Oh yes, the waterproof notebook he had asked her for, back when he had first arrived. She carefully opened the small latch on the book. Flipping through the pages, reading the writing and aweing at the beautiful drawings.

Pages of long finned fish, and beautiful creatures captured her heart. Tracing her finger over the lines engraved in the pages.

_Dear mother,_

_A day not goes by that I don't think about you_

_And I suppose you were right, like always. I think someone does love me, I am so grateful to her. Maybe someday I can live out my life in peace… I hope your well, and I miss you so much. I'll try my best mom, every day of my life. I know dad misses you to…. _

She flipped to the next page

_A land where is free_

_A place that will welcome me _

_A time where ever the sky _

_Is always moving by_

_A darkened color of the deep sea_

_A place that will welcome me_

…_._

She turned again,

_Sun turns to night_

_Picking up the uneven fight _

_For one shall not live_

_While the other must die…._

She opened the next page, to see a picture of her resting by the window.

_Magic is all but a myth_

_A trump of death_

_I would know because I hold_

_The wand of wisdom_

_The wand of light _

_The dying day _

_And the crying night_

_The gorgeous may_

_The tears of many _

_The tears of none_

She closed the book, feeling guilty about looking inside, and stared down at Kyoya's sleeping face.

_What are you hiding…_

_Oh mysterious child_

_What are you seeking_

_Oh curious child_

_Are you looking in this book_

_Oh lovely child_

_Trying to find a secret or two_

_Not here oh child_

_The only thing here is war_

_Oh poor child_

_Ill catch your tears_

_And hide your heart_

_Oh small child_

_And hope no one finds you._

_Guilty little child_

_Who looks in this book_

_Beware of death_

_for it is near_


	7. captured

He arose to the bright sunlight beating off his face. Slowly his eyes opened, stinging slightly from keeping them open so long under the water. He began to sit up, but something rested heavily from his chest. Kyoya looked down.

Haruhi was lying across him, her frail figure bent over at an awkward angle. Her hair tickled up against his neck, and he stifled a laugh. He lay back down, feeling a sharp pain in his leg. He hissed through his teeth, keeping his breathing steady, not to wake up haruhi.

His eyes wandered around in the water, the wreckage of the castle was all that remained. Many injured people lay collapsed all around him, smoke twisting through the water. Skittish fish weaved in and out of the water; you could see the look of confusion flitting through their eyes.

_So this is what happens after war… _

He felt a brief movement on his chest as haruhi opened her eyes slowly.

"oh kyo… you're okay.." she let out a small smile "I'm glad."

He gasped quietly, turning his head away from her, sitting up slowly.

"is everything safe now?" she questioned, a large cut from an explosion laced across her face.

"Your…hurt." He whispered, his voice rather raspy, he brought a shaky hand up to her cheek.

"i-I'm fine.. don't w-worry about me" she stuttered out, a blush becoming visable.

"w-well we better be going.." he whispered, struggling to stand up. But yelped at the pain in his ankle. He looked over at her.

"I can't go anywhere." He said flatly, biting his lip.

"come here." She whispered, holding out her hand to him.

"_come here it'll be all right." She said through a smile, his mother scooping him up in her arms. _

"don't worry I'll keep you safe kyo." She giggled

"_mommy don't ever leave me, d-do you promise to stay with me?" _

"do you promise." He said softly

"_I promise ky-ky." She said pinching his cheek_

"I promise." She said with a smile

He reached out his hand, and rested it In hers. She smiled, tugging him to his feet. Then gripping under his chest, lifted him up.

And she began swimming to the safe place her father had arranged if there ever was something to occur like this.

* * *

The submarines launched down into the water, searching for the son of their employer. If they did not have him, then they had no future, the company would dispatch.

"dive, dive!" the red haired man shouted, a scowl crossing his face. The last attack had failed, his eyes squinted, but they would not fail the mission this time. He rubbed the large scar that laced across his neck.

"_What do you mean you failed!" the man shouted, swinging his sharp fingers nails towards his neck, dragging a long cut through his skin._

"_My son is of dire importance to this company!" he said, rubbing a hand through his hair, his breathing slowing down._

"_I don't care what you have to do, kill the mermaids, destroy the kingdom, just bring him home." He said softly, before leaving the room. _

"Search everyone! We must find him!" he shouted, looking out the windows, towards the disheveled sand heaps.

"sir! There's something, moving up ahead!"

He shot up from his spot, "pull it up on the screen!"

He gasped, and his heart began to beat

"w-what is that?" he mumbled looking closer, towards the beautiful woman swimming through the water, she seemed to be carrying….

"sir! The creature has the target!" he shouted, pointing at the screen, towards the man she was holding.

"reel her in!"

"w-what do you w-want from me!" haruhi shrieked, holding kyoya tightly in her arms.

"just give us the boy, and we'll let you go." One of the soldiers stated, pointing a gun close to her neck. Her tail flapped in annoyance.

"I wont let you have him." She hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"haruhi…." Kyoya mumbled, trying to sit up, but flinched in pain.

Bossa nova stared down at her, a faint blush crossing his face. He shook himself out of the trance, and pulled out his cellphone…

"Mr. otori here."

"yes.. we're having some difficulties, getting the target from one of the …. Mermaids." He whispered into the speaker. The sound going through the other soldiers ear phones.

"I don't care, ask her once more, or shoot, just get him."

He sighed slapping the phone shut.

"okay, put him down, or else little girl."

Haruhi squeezed him closer to her chest, not saying anything to these strange men in black.

"very well." One of the troops stated coldly, pulling out his gun and pointing it to her throat.

"w-wait is that really necessary?" bossa nova cried, putting himself out in front of her.

"let's just bring them both bac-"

"you heard what the boss said bos-"

"I am the captain! You follow my orders!" he shouted, giving them the icey stare of doom.

"y-yes sir."

"come here miss." They said, yanking her into one of the containment prisons on the ship.

"let go of ME!" she shouted, tugging from them, hissing in their faces.

And kyoya… fell asleep, the blood seeping through his leg growing ever darker.


	8. shattering hearts

SORRY EVERYONE!

i was spending all my time coming up with the best plots and ending

well hope you like it :33 i think this is the best chapter to go with

* * *

"remember the tears and remember the day."

She combed her fingers through his hair softly, singing quietly to keep him calm.

"remember the fears and the time to repay."

He cracked open one of his eyes slowly, his vision blurred, reopening and closing them. His shoulders were stiff, and he looked up to see a fairly white ceiling above him, stained in some areas with brownish spots.

"I will protect you and hold to what's dear."

Kyoya turned his head a little, the feeling of smooth skin brushing past his sore face. He felt soft hair brushing on his cheek.

"Guard you and save you from your fear…" she sang quietly, humming out the rest in her throat. He groaned, trying to sit up. Pain washing across his face, as haruhi quickly pulled him back into her lap, from where he had tried to lift himself.

"w-what happ-pened.." he choked out, his hand moving shakily to his chest as he staggerly breathed.

"shh shh .. i-it's alright…" she said, barely auditable as she looked down at him. Her mermaid tail had long since been dried, and in place stood her long human legs. She ran her fingers across his forehead, starting to hum again. Kyoya looked around, noticing the room they were locked in was rather small and metallic. There was a small window that they could peek out from, other than that he saw no other unique details. Faint off, he could hear the small plink of water against the floor about perhaps twenty feet away. He could hear soft footsteps echoing down the passageway.

Getting closer

And closer.

His breathing hitched, and he fell to his side, his head falling from Haruhi's lap. She gasped, leaning back over him, not sure what to do in this situation. It was getting harder and harder for her to inhale for some strange reason. Perhaps fish really couldn't live to long without water. She sighed resting her back against the metal wall, a sharp clang greeting her.

She rested her eyes shut slowly, trying to block out the noise of Kyoya's constant ragged breath. She breathed in and out slowly….

"QUICK HE'S IN HERE!" a loud voice sounded, so suddenly, Haruhi's eyes opened in complete shock. Armed men entered the room, holding an assortment of strange bottles and such. They rested Kyoya's body upon a stretcher, dragging him from the room so quickly she didn't have time to react.

She growled at the men, trying to reach him.

"kyoya!" she shrieked

"KYOYA!"

One of the men nodded, as the other remaining soldiers tried their best to restrain her. All she felt was a sharp pain in her arm, and the room became hazy.

She stopped in her tracks, her struggling seizing to a halt. The men let her arms go, as she took a few shaky steps towards the wall, feeling like she was going to fall over.

"k-ky-yo wut's gobing onnn." She drolled, leaning up against the metallic prison, the room starting to tilt at an angle. Her feet sled against the floor as her mind swam.

her body dropping with a soft thump.

* * *

Rainbows greeted her eyes when she blinked them open, the feeling of crustiness and sleep heavy upon them. She turned her head to the side, a familiar blotch of red catching her eye. He sat watching her, a faint blush upon his cheeks. His arms were crossed in a businesslike manner, along with one leg leaning heavily against the other. She moaned loudly, turning on her side, her eyes squeezed shut. causing him to jolt to attention.

"w-where am i…." she whispered, her voice bouncing around the small quarters, unlike her old.

"m-my office!" he said nervously, wiping his sweaty hands on the back of his dress shirt, standing from his chair to look at her.

She turned on her side, her hair falling over her poorly clothed shoulders. A blank look crossed her face as she stared him up and down.

"why." She said flatly

His face turned an almost impossibly more deeply velvet color as he watched her.

"i-I've decided i-I'm going to help you!" he said quickly, keeping his body rigidly straight.

She watched him curiously, tilting her head to the side. "what do you mean."

His foot tapped the floor under pressure, as he fiddled his fingers uncomfortably.

"i—i—i-i-i-i-i—I Don't know! A-a-a-anything you need i-i-I guess!"

"hn." She replied, dragging her eyes across the rooms walls. Along the badges and certificates lining the walls, landing upon…..

Otori.

Her vision flashed back to him, a smirk crossing her lips as she watched the man fidget like a loose crab.

"maybe.." she said, his gaze darting back to her.

"theres something you can help me with."

"y-y-yes anything!" he squeaked

"arrange me a meeting with President Otori." She said simply, making his jaw drop at her outrageous request. she stood up, brushing herself off, the thin rob she wore draped over her small figure as she walked to the foot of his desk. She looked at her crinkled skin, a scowl crossing her face.

Haru turned around to look at him, a giggle crossing her lips.

"oh and if you don't mind, a tall glass of water." she said softly, making Bossa Nova scurry from the room. She sat on the desk, crossing her legs,and tapping her fingers in a slow beat.

"I remember it clearer than day.. Otori." Her father spoke to her "h-he's the one who first was testing on humans to transform our bodies.." he mumbled, folding his hands tightly

She twitched her eye, remembering the first time she had met that boy.

"what is he still doing alive." They said in unison, sitting on the railing next to her.

She was about to speak when karou pulled out his bow, aiming at his heart.

"well whatever the reason it won't be long."

"wai-" she was about to speak however the young man cut her off.

"hello, my name is Koyou."

Karou, stunned, lowered his bow, slightly shocked at his reaction.

"maybe he knows about the oil spill… and better yet…. He can stop these humans." Haruhi uttered out blindly.

"Actually it was my father-" he pushed his glasses up "that was at fault for the incident."

His father, her finger tapping increased speed.

"he was testing on us, planning on selling it as a worldwide experiment…."

"w-what does that mean papa!" she exclaimed, standing from her chair.

"it means… he's going to try to get rid of all the evidence of us existing."

Her eyes closed, her foot kicking in pace.

"If this keeps up, we'll have to evacuate the area!"

"Father there's nothing we can do…" his son began to speak, however a young girl whipped open the door

"What the hell do you mean we can't do anything!" she snapped her brown eyes narrowed.

"We are stronger than these dumbasses; we can't just stand by and let them destroy everything!"

"But haruhi! It was an accident!" the younger blonde spoke up, blushing slightly at his crush.

"This was the third time one of these blasted Japanese oil plants have contaminated the water!" she shrieked

Her eyes blinked open.

It all fit together.

She knew his plan, that cunning Mr. Otori.

She looked over to the door as it was flung open, the red haired man holding a tall glass of water with small ice cubes.

She grinned, motioning to the telephone.

"so.." she said taking the glass from him happily, resting her lips against the edge.

"..shall we call?"

* * *

"HARUHI!" he shouted, sitting straight up in bed. His chest heaved up and down, sweat dripping down from his forehead. He looked around, noticing he was covered in bandages, a small machine beeping quietly resting next to him.

"w-wha-" he started, trying to pull himself out of bed, before a yelp came from his lips. His body fell heavily back against the bed, his eyes wide open.

"relax." His father said flatly, from the chair in the corner of the room.

"you safe now he said with a smirk." Standing up to walk closer to him.

"f-father.." he said with a sigh, looking up at him, he had so much he wanted to tell him.

"i-I missed y-"

"rest up!" he said loudly, startling kyoya from his thoughts.

"you're going to need it, I'm planning on giving you company assisting jobs if you succeed to impress me." he said coldly before walking out.

Kyoya stared after him, the forgiveness washing out of his eyes replacing with anger.

I hate you.

* * *

review please ^^ it keeps me giving it my all and my MOTIVATION :33 yeah!

thankyou so much to my one super special reader that gives me my insperational feedback and support that i need through all my stories

hint

*giggles*

thank chu

*smiley face*

~Alexis


	9. catching tears

"Y-yes t-thank you sir!" He squeaked, slapping the phone back down on its holder with a smile. He approached her on the couch, standing awkwardly in front of her.

"u-u-u-u-uh haruhi-sempi!" he said with a blush, fidgeting his fingers when he noticed her watching him. She waited for a response, pulling herself up from the furniture. She eyed him wearily, the shadows slipping over her face ominously from the shutters in the windows.

"Well…. When is the meeting?"

* * *

He sighed, pulling the bandages angrily off his arms.

"People don't even know what they're doing!" he growled, noticing the sloppy technique of the wrapping. Kyoya pulled himself off the hospital bed, limping over to the counter. He ripped open the door to the shelve, angrily yanking out several bottles.

He dumped the contents of one on the rather large gash tracing his arm, letting out a small hiss through his teeth. He re-wrapped his arm, cussing at the poor hospitality of his father's hospital. He stepped around the bed, stumbling as he rested his fingers in the window sill. He pushed the curtains aside, watching as the bright sunset blinded him momentarily. He sighed, watching the vehicles rush around, eager to get to places unimportant to his thoughts. He let his hair fall over his eyes, his fingers whitening as he gripped the edge.

"….haruhi."

* * *

She stepped down the hallways, her footsteps bouncing around. The business attire which was slightly big, slipping around her heels. The tie fluttering in the wind as Bossa Nova trailed her. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach, but pushed it aside. She stopped in front of the large brass doors, looking towards the man escorting her. He gave a goofy smile, his red hair falling around his face. She let out a disapproving smile, shoving the doors open, a large creak greeting her ears.

"Yes, yes I don't care, buy out the whole lot, it doesn't make a difference." He said strictly, tapping his long fingers on his desk, his chair back facing them.

"Yes, I understand, complete it quickly." He slammed the phone down, clearing his throat before turning around, his eyes closed.

"so, Captain what did you wish to t-" his eyes shot open, confusion flashing past them before narrowing.

"What the bloody hell is a girl doing in here captain!" he said sharply, standing up from his desk. Bossa Nova fidgeted before opening his mouth to speak, haruhi cutting him off.

"I had a matter I wanted to discuss with you." She said with a smirk

"I don't care, get it out of here" he said harshly, pointing towards her.

"Concerning…." She continued, stepping closer to him "the mermaids."

He froze, thinking all the possible solutions over inside of his mind. He pushed his glasses up his nose, letting the light shine off of them.

"Captain, you are dismissed." He said, turning his back to them, Nova hesitated, but then twisted his back around, exiting the room.

Closing the door behind him.

He limped from the hospital, nearing his household. That was his one guess that haruhi would be brought to. He let out a shaky breath, keeping his pace up. The cars rushed by him, as he silently prayed. The black book resting against his shirt as he walked. People pointed but he didn't care.

"haru… stay…safe.." he mumbled out, holding onto a wall for support.

She stood in the center of the room, staring him down, him doing the same.

"what exactly are you planning." She said suddenly, folding her hands around her shoulders.

He blinked "whatever do you mean child." He said flatly.

"Im not stupid." She said with a growl, crossing one foot over the other. She let her hair fall over her face

"I know your trying to get rid of us, cover up the evidence that we ever existed." She hissed, lowering her back in almost a fitting stance.

"oh really.." he said, tilting his head to the side. "what led you to that conclusion?" he smirked.

She growled "I first noticed when three oil spills occurred, which was very un-natural seventeen moons apart, and each one was from the same person, Otori."

He fumbled around under his desk for a moment, Haruhi not noticing as she was walking around the room, deep in thought.

"and then I again became suspicious when kyoya first appeared, and then soon after I began believing in my father's hypothesizes."

"is that so." He muttered, his fingers grasping the object he was looking for.

"the question is…" she asked, still walking slowly around the office.

Mr. Otori stood up, pushing his glasses up his nose as she walked closer to him.

"why were you even creating us in the first place." She said softly, stopping in front of him, placing her hands on his desk. She stared at him, her eyes showing hatred.

"why ? you ask." He said quietly.

"to become rich of course." He said with a grin, reaching down in a swift motion to grasp her wrist tightly. Shocked, she tried to tug her hand away.

"your lying!" she shrieked, bringing up her elbow to try to knock him away.

"oh your clever." He said as he brought the object behind his back onto her arm.

She blinked, hearing the click and the injection of something into her shoulder. She stepped back as he released her from his grip.

"w-what was that…" she said quietly, holding a hand to her arm.

"a experimental cure I've been working on." He said with a childish grin

"never thought an actual testing child would come to me." he said happily, watching as she fell softly to her knees, she stared at him.

"so how do you feel?" he asked, holding out his notepad business like.

Ba dump

She swayed, her body feeling heavy on the top. Her blood felt like it was rushing to her head.

Ba dump

"honestly! Tell me how you feel! I need to know if it was successful!" he whined.

-Dump

Her vision tilted, and her arm pulsed, she was able to hear her heart beat.

"kyo…" she muttered, falling to her side against the floor, her eyes wide open as she gasped for air, a shocked expression crossing her face.

"come now… I suppose the problem is… " he said tapping a finger to his chin, as he sat back in his chair, twirling it around and around.

"ah HA!" he said lifting a finger up to the ceiling, the fan spinning around aimlessly.

"its because fish can't live without water."

He watched her wither on the floor, as the cure worked through her body apparently. Her skin on her legs starting to shrivel up slightly. Her body contracted as she let out a choked scream.

* * *

He walked up the steps slowly, his arm aching. A steady drop of blood leaking on each stair.

"must….. m-make…. It." He whispered, reaching the top and resting heavily against the door before pushing it open.

He squinted, adjusting to the sudden light from the windows above.

"f-father have you s-"

He stopped staring at the whimpering body laying across the ground, twitching in pain.

His eyes narrowed as he glared at his apparent family member.

"you." He said coldly, stepping into the room, the air tensing around them.

"what have you done." He scolded, panic crossing his eyes slightly.

The older man in return, glanced back with a smirk across his face.

'whatever do you mean son?" he said with sarcasim, as he twirled the pen around aimlessly in his fingers.

"Im going to kill you!" he screamed, losing control over his emotions. Lunging at the man, a battle cry tearing from his lips as his body knocked the desk across the floor, tackling his father to the ground.

Mr. Otori smirked back.

"you attack your own father? How pitiful, this is why your older brothers are so much more mature than you." He snapped back, kicking kyoya off his body harshly, sending him crashing into the wall on the opposing side of the room. Kyoya let out a rather loud groan, standing shakily to his feet, before removing his loose article of clothing from his shoulders. The hospital gown.

The older man laughed at the younger mirror of himself.

"do you honestly think. An injured child like you with no fighting experience could ever win against me?" he teased, stepping over to Haruhi's limp body. Raising a foot over it threateningly.

Kyoya growled, leaping at him again, the scars on his arms tearing open, sheading fresh blood.

"leave her alone you bastard!" he shouted, sending a loose kick towards his face, which the older man easily caught, flipping to the ground.

He chuckled, the laugh echoing through the small room. He kicked kyoya in the stomach, sending a fresh sent of blood through the air, as it dripped from his lips. His eyes closing tightly in pain.

"if you knew what was best for you, you would stay down." He commanded, leering over him. Kyoya obeyed, curling up in a fetal position. His father smirked in approval, walking back over to his desk to set upright.

Kyoya opened his eyes, seeing the body a few feet away from him.

"h-ha-aru." He stuttered out, dragging himself across the ground.

He drew closer to her, noticing her trembling figure and scared eyes. As she opened her mouth to say something but no words came.

She reached out a hand to him, and he took it. Her fingers holding on limply. She stared at him, her fingers withering up without water. Her hair fell around her on the ground as she looked at him.

"i….l-lo-ove …" she started pulling his hand towards her heart.

"y-y…you." She whispered barely audible, before her eyes closed and her hand dropped limply to the ground, with a small thump.

"h-har-ruhi?" he said softly, shaking her body.

"hn?" his father questioned looking over

"h-haruhi?" he asked again, a loose tear threatening to slip from his eyes.

"HARUHI!" he screamed, after seeing she wasn't breathing.

"haruhi?" he said through a sob, tears running down his face as he buried his head in her shoulder, holding her to him.

"don't leave… m-m-me here.."

* * *

READDDDD AND REVVVIIIEWWW and maybe... O.O a comment :33333333

~alexis


	10. broken guns

He held her limp body tightly in his arms. His back shaking from the held back sob slipping from his lips. He didn't want to let her go. He would die here with her. He brought a soft kiss to her cold cheek. As if it would somehow bring her back to life.

His father watched from the corner of the room. He had finished organizing every displaced object was completely annoyed by the irritating crying coming from his son. He picked up his phone, dialing for security.

"yes. I require at least two. Thank you." He slapped the phone back in the holder, a smirk crossing his face as he sat back in his chair. He watched his pitiful son, cry over a dead corpse. Well at least he knew that the cure did not work unless the things were under the water. Otherwise they would shrivel up and die. Another failed experiment. He let out a deep sigh, lifting his fingers to his temples.

* * *

The footsteps sounded down the hallway, and the doors were pushed open by two rather large men. The lumbered into the room and they stopped in front of kyoya.

"is he the one." The larger of the two asked, turning his head in Mr. Otori's direction.

He nodded his head, twirling himself around in his chair mindlessly bored.

The smaller one grabbed kyoya behind his arms lifting him up.

He screamed hysterically, bringing Haruhi's body up with him as he kicked trying to free himself.

"l-let me go!" he shouted, as the other man tasered his frail form. His figure shook from the electricity injection, and he loosely let go of haruhi, her head lolling to the side.

He felt weak, very weak.

"haruhi…." He whispered, his hair falling over his eyes. Anger shot through them, as he strength was revived.

He brought his feet up to kick the man holding the Taser, hard in the chest. Knocking him to the ground. Kyoya screamed furiously, struggling to get free from the grip of the other as he stomped on his foot. The man holding him flinched, releasing him from his hard hold. He turned around, slamming him in the face with his elbow.

His aura poured off of him, black as night. And his eyes seemed to flash in the shadows of the room. The men on the floor groaned as he stepped over them, picking up Haruhi's lifeless body. He glared at his father, as if challenging him before turning around. He reached the door, putting his fingers around the handle.

When suddenly a large boom echoed around the room. kyoya turned around, noticing his father was holding a gun pointed in his direction.

His heart beat pounded in his ears. He noticed the older man smiling, and his vision flashed to when he had the same smile after he killed his mother.

He looked down, blood pooling around his ankles, as the sudden stab of pain shot through his shoulder. Kyoya dropped to his one knee, still holding haruhi safely in his arms. The guards stood up, shaking their heads in confusion as they approached kyoya.

"lock him in his room. no food or water." he said, before turning around.

"he is a disgrace to the family name."

* * *

"I wonder how she's doing…" Tamaki whispered ,kicking his tail back and forth in the water. He lay belly first on the ground, a cute smile curled up on his lips.

"I cant wait till me and haruhi get married.." he muttered, playing with a flower, batting it from side to side with his fingers.

"BOSSSSSS!" the twins shouted, running him over completely, leaving bubbles behind.

"wut." Tamaki's voice was muffled, and he yanking his face out from under the sand. A glare traced on his face. The twins looked back and forth at each other, resting on the ground beside him.

"well…. No one has seen haruhi or the human for several days." Kouru said, lifting his hands up in a shrug.

Hikaru watched as the merpeople swam around, starting to rebuild the castle from the resent battle.

A worried look past his eyes. "well should we look for them?" he asked quietly.

"they could be anywhere…." Hikaru trailed off.

They all looked at each other, knowing they should tell the king.

they all stood up, approaching ranga, who was watching the progress of the structure carefully. The twins didn't want to be the one who told him, so they backed up letting Tamaki stand several steps away from them. And jumped behind a rock, disappearing from sight.

"so guys… who's gonna tell him about har-" he cut off, a backstabbed looked crossing his face, the twins waved at him from behind the rock, stars glinting in their eyes mischievously.

"hey you g-"

"WHAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER?" Ranga asked, appearing suddenly behind Tamaki, holding a large hand on his head as he tried to run away.

"she's kind of… u-uh m-missing?" he said with a nervous giggle, trying to run away.

Fire erupted around the king as Tamaki screamed.

The twins chucked.

* * *

ahh it was so tense i had to put something cute in there :3


	11. who is my prisoner?

_five days later_

Kyoya lay sprawled out across the floor. His mind elsewhere.

He hated this room.

It was clean, perfectly clean. The books were alphabetized and the windows shut tight. There was a single light handing from the ceiling, protected by metal covering. And a small bed neatly made in the corner. Underneath his bed was where everything was stored. His prize possessions. One's father would not let him have. Father wouldn't have let him had, when he was a child.

His eyes were wide open, staring blankly across the room at the drawers underneath the bed. His notebooks were full of pictures in there. There were story books full of fairytales. He had once even saved an animal and nursed it back to health in his drawers.

He remembered.

"_father father! Look w-what I found!" he shouted, running towards his father's study. Tripping only a few times. He ran through the open door, to his father's side. _

"_see? It was outside my window. I-I think its hurt!" he said, holding it out to him with a large smile._

_His father barely even looked at him._

"_Get that thing out of this house. " he said sharply, standing and exiting the room._

_He stood there watching him leave. The small bird in his hand chirping sadly towards him._

The gun wound on his arm had stained through his shirt days ago. he was dragged away from haruhi. Not knowing where they had took her body. Probably insernierated. He growled, slamming his hand weakly against the ground.

He couldn't protect anyone.

Suddenly the noise of the door being unlocked perked his dull senses. He stepped in.

Him.

He cleared his throat, standing over kyoya.

"son it seems that I have decided to give you another chance, as generous as I am." He said straightening his tie.

"I have decided to let you do the upcoming speech to announce the new factory to the town. " he said walking towards the door.

"if you do ill forgive you." He said softly, closing the door behind him, leaving it unlocked.

"and maybe consider giving you some medical attention."

And he left.

_Four hours and twenty six minutes later._

"so have you decided?" he asked, stepping into the room again.

Kyoya nodded slowly from his place on the ground.

"i-I do i-it." He said roughly, his voice dry.

_Seventeen hours and eighteen minutes later_

He sat up in bed, staring at the water outside his bed. He was covered in bandages, the pain long since gone after being given medicine. His father had lied, saying that he was in rough shape because he fell down the stairs shooting himself with his own gun.

Kyoya snorted.

What an excuse.

He reached his toes down to touch the cold floor. Shakily walking towards the door, and sliding it open. He escaped the house, his bare feet stepping through the sand on the Otori estate.

_Five minutes later_

He walked along the edge of the water, letting it rush around his sore feet as he slowly made his way along. He felt so calm, so happy, so peaceful. Is this what haruhi felt like in the water?

This speech.

He was grateful that it was such an easy thing to do, in order to be given forgiveness.

But why would he ever do that?

He stopped his steps, seeing something sparkling on the other side of the water.

He approached the object, a curious smile washing across his face.

He bent down slowly his fingers pulling the object from the sand.

Glasses?

He held them up to his face, pushing away the access sand.

_Otori. _Was labeled on the end.

"after all… this time." He said quietly, inspecting the glasses.

"I didn't need them …. After all." He whispered.

He realized he didn't have to hide behind his glasses anymore. He stood up to his father. He smiled.

He showed his emotions.

He sighed, resting the glasses against his heart

All because of haruhi.

A thin line of a tear ran down his face. What could he do for her…

_"Maybe he knows about the oil spill… and better yet…. He can stop these humans." Haruhi uttered out blindly. "Actually it was my father-" he pushed his glasses up "that was at fault for the incident."_

_"I suggest that we take him with us, maybe the king could find a use for him." Karou said slowly._

He can stop the humans

He could stop his father

He wasn't a toy

He wasn't a slave

He wasn't someone you could boss around

He was kyoya

The shadow king

Kyoya

The dreaded

He was his own person

He loved to read and draw

He loved beauty and nature.

He was not a puppet.

He stood up straighter, ideas running through his mind.

"father.. if you want a speech you're going to get one."

He said flatly, revenge washing through his eyes. He put the glasses on his face, the light glinting off them. His injures seeming less a burden. And he walked back to the house.


	12. secrets wont hide forever father

"And now ladies and gentlemen, kyoya otori!"

He took a deep breath, holding out his notecards in front of him. He stepped slowly out onto the stage, the applause from the audience slowly dying down. He cleared his throat letting out a quiet cough.

"thank you everyone for coming to the opening of my father's new factory…" he started, keeping a watchful eye out for anyone who could be a threat.

"however before the factory is officially open, I have s-something to say." He said quietly, the microphone echoing his voice around.

'you may think that factories like this are helping us, but really, it's hurting other things."

He sighed deeply

"Such as this factory is built on the edge of the water, in which once the energy is produced, the waste will be deposited into the water which will force the life to have to move elsewhere or die."

Guards tensed, and the crowd looked at him confused to why he was down talking his own company. His father struggled to fight through the crowds of reporters blocking the sides of the stage.

"I know you all are confused to why I am saying this, but if you really knew what was good for the human race…. You would help shut down this factory." He said softly, stepping back from the alter.

He walked through the silence and suddenly Applause broke out around the stadium, shocking kyoya as he turned around. Cameras flashed and people whistled.

"how true is that?"

"he's so honest!"

"we need to do something?"

His father finally came from the opposite side of the stage, rage showing in his eyes. Kyoya gasped, jumping down from the stage, the gun wound still sore on his arm. All he could do was run

"KYOYA YOU BASTARD!" he shrieked, leaping off the stage after him.

Kyoya darted through the crowds of people, finally breaking free from the audience. He looked back to see his father quickly gaining on him, and turned back, running straight into a garbage can.

"oww…" he started to say, sitting up, when he felt a pair of strong hands squeeze around his neck. He tried to breath but to no avail. He looked up into his father's eyes. They showed nothing but fury and anger.

"f-fat-ther."

"you bastard of a son, I gave you another chance all you had to do was say a fricken speech but no you go and act all defiant just like your mother. Well not for much longer that is…" he said with a cruel smile, tightening his fingers around his throat, Kyoya's face flushing a red.

"stop." A sudden voice said, they both turned to look up, a police officer standing over them

"I'm afraid, Mr. Otori, I'm going to have to have you step away from the boy." She said with a smirk, pointing the gun in his direction. A scowl crossed his face as he released his grip. Kyoya fell back against the ground, the fingerprints leaving bruises on his neck which were quickly showing. His chest heaved up and down.

He looked over, seeing the whole crowd, cameras and all pointing in their direction.

"BOOOOOOOOO!" a loud voice shouted out.

Soon everyone joined it.

"look what he did to his son?"

"did you see that?"

"The humanity." Someone else muttered

The cuffs were placed around his father's wrist as he was escorted away from him. He grumbled, throwing a nasty glare in Kyoya's direction.

* * *

Kyoya rested on the edge of the dock, his toes dangling in the water. The fish swam around them slowly. He smiled a little, thinking of haruhi. He wondered where her body had been placed.

He sighed, feeling something grab his ankle.

He looked down, seeing a hand holding it

"WHATTT!" he squeaked, trying to stand up, but the hand tugged him back.

"dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun." The twins sang as their heads peeked out from underneath the water.

"long time-" karou started

"-no see." Hikaru finished

They looked up at him, their tails flapping in the water mystically.

"oh hello." He said, wiping the look of fear from his face.

"so we heard about the factory thing.." hikaru stated softly.

"and… haru.." whispered karou

Kyoya held back tears "y-yes i-I'm sorry i-I couldn't do anything." He said quietly.

The twins sighed in unison, crossing their arms.

"nothing to apologize for… things happen." Kouru comforted him, remembering how everyone in the kingdom, after hearing the news from the captain, had cried so much the ocean level probably rose.

He nodded

"but the king wanted to give you something … in return for saving our kingdom from your father's factory." Hikaru cut in. He held out a chain, with a rather large glowing seashell on the end.

"you.. h-have our gratitude." The both said softly, letting their heads sink back into the water.

Kyoya sighed, putting the chain around his neck, the shell glowing lightly against the fading light of the sun.


	13. the end of me

Five years later….

Kyoya lay sprawled out across his bed. He had never gotten married, but inherited the company from his father after he died from a cardiac arrest. His brothers had all moved away, taking root in several large businesses In the united states. He had changed the factories into more ecofriendly facilities, which would safely dispose of the waste instead of tossing it in the water.

He had grown rather close with the merfoke who came to visit him often, thanking him for keeping them safe from the human world. Offering him baskets and gifts from the under the ocean.

His maid shuffled into the large entry to the estate. She admired deeply how Master Kyoya had such lovely taste in décor. The paintings he had made from his adventures lined the walls. Chandeliers he had crafted himself out of boredom, hung brightly above the large ceilings, sparking from the ocean jewels. She bent over, letting out a large groan from old age. She began to fold the laundry, grinning at the lovely sights the surrounded her every day. He was not strict at all, and allowed her many days off. He let her quiet grandchildren sometimes visit the household.  
He did not mind.

Kyoya tossed and turned, the fishnets hanging above his ceiling completed the theme of his house. The shook slightly in the breeze from his open walkout glass double doors. The curtains blowing around. The paintings on his sketch board rattling.

The shell on his neck glowed softly in the darkness, as he turned, his eye lashes fluttering.

"kyo…." A small voice rang out.

One of his eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the room around him.

"kyo?" the voice asked again very softly, he opened his eyes.

The shell glowing a bit brighter.

"kyoya …" the voice mumbled, sounding familiar

"h-haruhi?" he squeaked out, sitting up in the large bed. He looked around the large room, a small light glowing from the window outside. He tossed his feet to the side, yanking himself upright, shaking sleep away. He looked down from outside the doors. A small glowing figure, with long brown hair was walking around the shore. She turned around and looked up at him, a smile crossing her face. She waved her hand softly, before turning around again, letting the water wash around her feet.

"H-H-H-HARUHI!?" he shouted, throwing open the door, and bolting down the stairs in his pajamas. The maid looked up

"master kyoya! Where are you going in such a dress?" she squeaked, dropping the laundry basket.

He grinned, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Mrs. Alois…. You can have the house. I want you and your grandchildren to live in my stead. Take the company and take care of the fish!" he said happily, dropping her from his hold, and bolting out the door.

She stared after him, her eyes blank, before wobbling away.

"too much espresso again I see." She said flatly.

He tore down the steps, the wind whipping his clothes around him.

"HARUHI!?" he shouted, running as fast as he could, the waves jumping in the sea.

"HARUHI!" he called out.

She turned around slowly, her glowing figure somewhat distant from where he was quickly gaining on her. She stood waiting for him.

"haru!" he shouted, tears running down his face, as his voice cracked.

"haruhi!" he said again, in disbelief.

He approached her, out of breath completely, trying to evolve her in a hug. However he fell right through her.

He looked up confused.

"haru?" he questioned

She grinned, stretching out her ghostly hand to pat him on the head.

"I miss you kyoya." She said softly, her hair tossing in the wind.

"but ive come to get you…" she whispered, pointing to his shell that was looped around his neck.

"I want you to come with me." she said quietly, looking him in the eyes.

"h-how?" he stuttered out, watching her.

She giggled, motioning for him to stand up.

"follow me?" She said, turning around and walking into the tossing sea.

He stood up, not going in the water however.

"haruhi.. ill drown.." he replied.

She turned her head to watch him warily.

"you won't if you have that shell.." she mumbled, still walking forwards.

"w-wait!" he said, running through the water slowly, gripping the shell tightly in his fingers. The further he walked out into the ocean, the more it became hard to stand up, the waves knocking him over.

"It's okay keep going." She said, walking through the water as it passed through her intangible form.

He took a deep breath, his feet slipping over the pointed rocks. When he was under the water the shell began to glow a bright orange. Blinding him.

He let out a choked breath, gasping for water.

And it all went black.

_Although it may seem dark_

_Truth is that a lie to be_

_Is like an ending to the white lark_

_Underneath the deep dark sea_

_For what mysteries the heart can hold_

_The railleries the eyes can see_

_And of this lost and dark tale be told_

_Underneath the deep dark sea_

_I'm safe in the heart of_

_Underneath the deep dark sea_

_With the one I truly love_

_With her I will always be_

__and

he

passed


	14. authors messagenew story alert! xD

_Authors note:_

_So …. Hello_

_Everyone... sorry for the cliff hanger... but that's what i like to do :3_

_xD_

_did you like the story?_

_If this one interested you, perhaps you would like to read my other magical story with a Kouru/haruhi pairing._

_There's plenty of romance_

_And adventure along the way_

_How can you stay alive for long?_

_"The last day of light"_

_~Alexis_


End file.
